


Someday

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, Blangst Prompt of the Day, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blangst Prompt of the Day #558 (by acey-gleek-girl): Blaine and Kurt do this big number with the band and kiss at the end. They're back together, yay! So Blaine, with his confidence boosted, goes through with the proposal. He gets everyone to Dalton, Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers, New Directions, and even the deaf choir, serenades Kurt on the staircase where they met, and pops the question. And then Kurt… Says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

"So, Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend," Blaine says as he sinks down to one knee, tears glazing his eyes as he looks up as his boyfriend, "my one true love…will you marry me?"

Kurt looks around at everyone, taking deep breaths as he sees how hopeful everyone looks, how hopeful Blaine looks. He starts to shake his head, gathering the courage to say …

"No."

Blaine freezes for a moment, a look of confusion on his face before he suddenly springs up as if the floor was burning him. His face is bright red and Kurt can't stop thinking I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… but as the brunet reaches out, Blaine shakes his head before turning and bolting out of the room.

There's a shocked silence as Kurt swallows. He runs out as well, needing to be outside. He breathes slowly, eyes closed.

After a minute Kurt feels more than hears his dad walk over to him. "Did I do the right thing, Dad?" he asks, looking over at Burt.

"I told you, kiddo, you have a right to say no. As long as you're honest with yourself, yes. Of course you did the right thing." Burt places a comforting hand on his son's back.

"I know," Kurt admits. "But everyone went through all this effort. And Blaine." He suddenly can't get the picture of Blaine, looking absolutely humiliated, running out of the room.

Burt pats his shoulder. "And you two will need to talk about that. But we all know you won't let something like this tear you apart."

Kurt nods. He hopes his dad is right.

Blaine feels so stupid. He should have listened to Sam, Artie, everyone. Theyknew but Blaine was so naive.

He ran out of Dalton the moment he processed what that answer meant, not wanting anyone, especially not Kurt, to see the tears starting on his face. It was humiliating.

Now Blaine sits on his bed in his room, blubbering to Cooper over the phone.

"I should have known better, Coop!" he sniffles.

"Blaine…Blaine, calm down!" Cooper says forcefully.

Blaine wipes his face, nodding. "O-okay."

His brother sighs. "I know you think this is the end of the world, but listen to me baby brother." Blaine rolls his eyes a little as he sniffles again. Cooper sternly says, "It's not the end. You didn't ruin everything. You need to talk to Kurt so you're both on the same page. And do it soon."

Blaine lets out a shaky breath. "Yeah. You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Bye, Cooper."

"Bye. Oh, and Squirt?"

"Yes?" Blaine asks, not even bothering to correct him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

There's a small smile on his face as Cooper hangs up.

At that moment, there's a knock on the door downstairs. Blaine groans a little when he glances out the window to see Burt's car in the driveway. Not already.

Blaine starts down the stairs, wiping his face and trying to make himself somewhat presentable. He opens the door, seeing his boyfriend standing there.

"Blaine…can we talk about this?"

The hazel-eyed boy nods, stepping aside. He's relieved that Kurt doesn't totally hate him.

"Rachel took Dad home," Kurt tells him in explanation.

Blaine nods. He sits on his couch and Kurt follows.

"I'm sorry—" they both start at the same time.

Kurt shakes his head. "I'm not mad at you, B."

"I'm not mad at you either," Blaine immediately replies.

Kurt turns toward him and takes both his hands. "I want to do this, someday, but…"

But not with me,Blaine thinks to himself hatefully. Of course Kurt's changed his mind about forever.

Kurt says, "Blaine. I can practically hear you thinking. I want this with you, just not yet. We're just so young, and—"

"That's the same thing everyone says!" Blaine snaps.

"And I'm not ready for something as big as marriage," Kurt emphasizes. "I don't think you are either."

Blaine nods slowly. "I just…I love you so much, Kurt."

"I know, honey. You don't need to prove that to me."

"But I—"

"Ask me again in a few years," Kurt interrupts, "Okay?"

Blaine nods again, letting go of Kurt's hands and holding out his arms. Kurt hugs him tightly.

"So…we're okay?" Blaine asks.

Instantly, Kurt replies, "Of course, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine breathes as they pull apart.

"Fearlessly and forever?" Kurt teases with a smile.

Blaine lets out a laugh. "Fearlessly and forever."


End file.
